The River Person: The Disappearance of my Friend.
This is the sequel of The River person sightings, also check out The River Person's Rival. If there is anything wrong, too rushed, or too non-understandable, anything wrong, please tell me. Fourth encounter So, today is March the 3rd. My friends and I always play Minecraft this day. We also heard about this entity that haunts Minecraft. So to make sure we see it, we all played at 3 AM. I was anxious to see this entity, so I checked the seed, it was right. I was just making sure that the bodiless entity didn't appear as well. We went into the world and was doing what people usually do in a world and we turned on skype. "memelord912" caught something in his eye. woah, what is that? what? where? roger that, man you are gullible no there is something here! yeah right memelord912 was disconnected from the game Why did this have to happen? Even the skype call for him was disconnected, but for a split second, I thought I saw a glowing red light behind him. I called him with the phone and all I got was… ??? He won't be in this world any longer, hehe. Say goodbye to your friend. I went back to Minecraft and was scared of this strange thing that "killed" or whatever it did to my friend. I went to the caves immediately, rumor has it that there is an entity in a boat and you go missing. From 1 day to a week. I was intrigued, I then found a straight river. hello? Is the river person here? *sigh* seriously? yes wait, look! I turned around and saw… an entity blocking the entrance to the cave. its face looked like how they described it in the other stories. Quickly, we went through the water, and then the river person was on the way. Then, someone joined the skype call, the name read, "River Person". tra la la, I will free you Then he told us everything about the entity, it took like 6 hours to read everything. When we were finally done, I just got disconnected. Suddenly I heard something like "thump thump", a red light emitted under the door, the doorknob suddenly turned, I opened the window and ran. Something was chasing me, I looked back, and a glowing smile and glowing red eyes were chasing me with a knife. I ran into the woods and hid, I could describe that it had black sneakers, brown pants, and a yellow striped green shirt. I was crawling back to the house. Then I heard, "I will find you" in the woods. I got into the house and hid. I then realized something, the person who chased me looked like the entity blocking the entrance of the cave. I went to each of my friend's houses. (I won't mention them by name) Only "yourmom08" was home, he told me last night, he was chased by a figure. I went to "memelord912's" house and he was gone. I was just going to leave, but I noticed a note on "memelord912's" desk. It said, "I WILL FIND EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU". I waited for months and I didn't see him come back I called the police, they also couldn't find him, they gave up after 10 months of searching. I felt that there was something watching the whole time, something red-eyed perhaps? Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Entities Category:Dragon981